Question: $f(x) = -4x$ $h(n) = -n^{2}-4n+5(f(n))$ $ h(f(-3)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-3) = (-4)(-3)$ $f(-3) = 12$ Now we know that $f(-3) = 12$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-3))$ , which is $h(12)$ $h(12) = -12^{2}+(-4)(12)+5(f(12))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(12)$ $f(12) = (-4)(12)$ $f(12) = -48$ That means $h(12) = -12^{2}+(-4)(12)+(5)(-48)$ $h(12) = -432$